<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chloe by Stuckfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172870">Chloe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan'>Stuckfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark doesn't know I know his secret. I hint and always let him know I'm here for him. I wish he would let me in. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely, and yes maybe we could go from friends to something more..... (Set late season 4)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chloe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark doesn't know I know his secret. I hint and always let him know I'm here for him. I wish he would let me in. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely, and yes maybe we could go from friends to something more. I try to ignore it, but I still love that man. So he has meteor powers, so what. He using them to help and protect others. That is part of what makes him special.</p><p>We are hanging around the Torch working on the next issue. I'm doing a story on the latest Lionel Luthor merger. Clark is doing something on the lunch ladies. I don't know I'll read it later. He is a good enough writer and that story should be easy enough. Really I just like spending time with him like this. Clark and I alone, late at night, no one around. The school just down hours ago and by all rights we should be here, but having a copy of the keys and a promise to always lock up, buys me lots of lead way.<br/>
I look up and Clark looks to be struggling with something, I'm about to ask what's up when the door explodes and an armed man walks through the door " Kal-El prepare to die" I already ducked behind my desk, but Clark is just looking at the man dumbfounded. I don't know why he is just standing there but it is time to get him in gear, " Clark! Don't just stand there, do your thing already" He glances my way, but those eyes turn to steal and he starts moving only to get hit with a right cross from the strange man. Clark goes flying into the opposite wall, hitting really hard. Oh shit, he has powers too.</p><p>I take a second to weigh my options. He is dress like some low rent commando, judging by that hit he has some training. I should run, but I can't leave Clark alone. I look around for something to hit him with when Clark is just there. I guess I took too long looking because commando guys is about to knock my head off, but Clark stops his fist inches for my face. I jump back as Clark throws the guy 20 feet back, knocking over some of the new computers. Oh well who can worry about that now. Clark grabs my hand and we run out of the room, I look back in time to see the mystery guest getting back up. "Clark he is coming" I warn him as we run into the hall.</p><p>"Chloe, go! I'll handle this." I tries to push me onward. "No, Clark he has powers too." Shit twice I'd hinted I know his secret. If he notices he doesn't say anything. Instead he pushes me behind him as the newest life threatening thing in my life shows up again. " What do you want?" I yell as he slowly walks towards us. "Kal-El, last son of Krypton, your time has come. No more will the Earth be polluted with your alien filth. I've been given the power to stop you." Ok I'm lost, but the words have an effect on Clark. I see his muscles tense up and he attacks. I knew he could move fast but fuck. The two are a blur as they fight each other. I try to keep up, but all I get are a flash here, a glimpse here.</p><p>Then nothing, they are both gone. Clark must have led him away. What am I suppose to do now. I shouldn't stay here, but I want to help if I can. Well Clark has to go come sometime, I'll meet him there. I hop into my car and drive to his farm.</p><p>Waiting up in his loft, hoping he is ok. I've called his cell 100 times and left half as many voicemails. My patience is rewarded about an hour later when Clark calls my name as he comes up the stairs, " Clark!" I run to him and embrace him. " Are you ok?" His arms go around my waist and he answers he is. " What happened? Who was that guy? and Where is he now?"</p><p>He tells me they fought for a while, eventually, right before he was about to beat him, a cop showed up and tried to stop the fight. We both ran and he got away. He dodges the questions when I try asking about that Kal-El stuff. That's it I can't take it anymore. "CLARK! I know your secret" I damn near yell at him. His face stops me in my tracks. I calm down, "Sorry, Clark... I'm just tired of the lies. I keep trying to show you I'm hear for you. That you could trust me. When you lost your memories, you did, and now I wish you would now"</p><p>"Chloe, I'm sorry. I have been told all my life to keep it secret. No one would understand. My Dad drilled it into me. How did you find out? How long have you known? " he hit me with his questions. I answer honestly and can see the hurt on his face. Alicia may have had good reasons I'll never know, but she did spill his secret to me. We talk more, when something finally hits me. That man called Clark an alien. "Clark, where are you from?" I can see the hesitation in his whole body, but then I see something wonderful. Acceptance, I get to hear the whole story. The Ship, Krypton, All his powers, his birth father. So much and so many questions, but I get the feeling this isn't the time.</p><p>As we talk I see him relaxing, in fact I don't think I've ever seen him so relaxed before. I keep his secret must have weighed down on him so much. It is nice to see this new side of him. We spend the rest of the night talking, I learn more, but mostly I just enjoy this new side of Clark. We fall asleep in each other's arms, on top of the hay.</p><p>The next morning we wake to that awkward untangling of our arms and legs. Clark is my best friend, but maybe he shouldn't have been sleeping with his hand on my ass. Not that I mind, but if he isn't going to do more, then I don't want to be teased like that. I'm sure it just found itself there in the night, but what does that say about his subconscious. Maybe he has some feelings for me after all, even if those feelings are just sexual. Sexual I can work with that.</p><p>"Alright, Clark time to get up and face this latest bad guy." I announce in a voice cheerful enough to wake the dead. " Ohhh Chloe, how do you have this much energy? I have superpowers and I don't want to get moving yet." I smile sweetly at him, " Well someone woke me up with there hand on my ass" Watching him stutter and search for an out. I laugh and show him mercy, " I'm teasing Clark, what you hands do when you sleep is not your fault." I do make sure to give him a good view of it as I get up. I don't know if he looked, but I hope so.</p><p>We spend the next few hours on Clark's laptop searching for ex military or anything thing else we can think of. Clark gets us breakfast, and later lunch. I also have him speed to my place for a change of clothes. Seconds later he shows up with a suitcase filled with some of random clothes of mine. I go through it to find an important item missing. " Ummm Clark?" He looks my way, " Where is my underwear?" The beat red of his face is amusing. "It's ok, I'll just have something in common with our bad guy... We both will be commandos" Clark chokes a bit, as I walk around the corner to change. "Hey Clark" I yell " Yes?" "So that ex-ray vision thing. You could look at anyone you wanted, anytime right?" "<br/>
I swear I can almost hear the embarrassment. " I wouldn't do that Chloe." " I know Clark, I'm asking if you could...if you wanted" "Yes, I could" I smile and peek around the corner, showing him my face and just enough to let him know I'm still topless. He turns around quickly but I ask him to look at me, " Have you ever looked, when you didn't mean to?" He looks down, looks up, looks any where but my eyes. Yep he has, " So , who and when" I pull back and finish getting dressed.</p><p>He talks about getting the vision power for the first time and seeing the inside of the girls locker room. I blush myself when I realize I was in there at the time. He explains all about red kryptonite and it's effects, it fills in a lot of blanks on his past, but I let that go. He says he knows about my birthmark and I smile brightly as I round the corner. "Don't worry about it Clark, I don't mind." We drop the subject and get back to work. I hit paydirt when I find a police report on a David Johnson. Ex-army special forces, dishonorable discharge, now a mercenary for hire. It doesn't explain how he knows Clark's secret or why he wants Clark to die, but it is a start. More computer work brings up a company and an address but nothing else. I grab my keys and we head off.</p><p>"Clark, does me driving bother you?" He looks at me confused. " I mean, you could speed off and be there in seconds." He laughs lightly, " Yes I could, but it isn't really something I do unless someone's life is in danger. I try to live as human as I can" I sit and digest that as I drive. "That's amazing Clark" I blurt out as we pull up to the mysterious address. "What is?" "You Clark. You could go around doing anything you wanted, hell you could rule the world, but instead you help people, save people. It makes you special. Thank you Clark" I reach up and pull him into a tight hug. I can tell he is uncomfortable accepting praise, but he does relax into my arms and I enjoy the feeling. We break apart after a few seconds and turn toward the building.</p><p>I don't know what I expect to find, but it should have been a locked door. I bump ungracefully into it and laugh at myself. "Come on Chloe get it together" Clark gently moves me back and he snaps the door open. That is going to take some getting use to, but damn is it hot. I follow Clark in and we find nothing. Like literally nothing. The place is empty. I turn to Clark bewildered, I start to say something when the door behind us closes and locks. I try hitting it, but nothing happens. Clark is squinting weirdly, then I realize that he is using that x-ray thing. "What do you see Clark?" Nothing the walls are lead lined. I ask what that means and get an answer. "That is so weird, why lead?" I ask. "I don't know Chloe. I never thought about it, but we have other things to worry about. I think I heard something weird. Like a gun cocking."</p><p>I only have a second to process what that means before a hole opens on the roof and David is standing there, " You have a choice Kal-El. Jump up and try to get to me, but I will shoot your friend or surrender and we let her go." "Don't Clark" I say before he can even think about it. I can see on his face he is going to do it, trusting his power to save him. "They know too much about you, how do you know they don't have kryptonite?" I lean in and whisper. We argue back and forth until mercenary guy interrupts us. "Hey, this isn't a discussion, surrender now or I start shooting." "Alright, Alright. Chloe go." I think about arguing some more, but maybe I can get to the roof and help out. So I go to the door, some remote device unlocks it. I rush out and start looking for access to the roof, when I black van pulls up. A man opens the side door and points a gun at me. " Oh for God's sake. Again." I swear I should get some sort of kidnapped insurance. I don't see any outs right now, but time has taught me something will show up. So I get in and before I can ask anything, a cloth is brought to my face and I breath in what must be chloroform.</p><p>Hours later, I wake up with the headache that all other headache's should bow down too. My God this hurts, somebody kill me. Oh wait that might still happen. I try to get a look around, only to discover I'm bound, gagged and blindfolded. Damn my head hurts so much, that I didn't even notice this until now. I struggle a bit, and try to find some wiggle room. No luck. I wait for what could be minutes or hours, the pain makes it hard to tell time. "Ahhhh awake are you" I turn my head toward the voice, my blindfold ripped off. The light blinding me and making me wince at the newest torturer that my body give me. My gag follows and I try to no puke. I somehow doubt he would let me clean up afterward. "What do you want?" I croak out " Where's Clark?"</p><p>"Don't worry, your little boyfriend is alive. Or I guess do worry, because I don't need you if he is dead." I take a second to process those words. I guess I'm the bait, once again. Only this time I have a superhero on my side. Like he said, if I'm alive that means Clark is also. I just have to hold out and he will save me. In the mean time I should try to get as much information as I can. "So, your partner couldn't handle him could he. Maybe you should just let me go. Let me go and walk away. Clark will leave you alone and you do the same." He laughs at me and slaps me across the face. OUCH! The hit itself wasn't that hard, but combine with the chloroform side effects. He may as well just hit me with a hammer. I almost pass out, but just barely hang in there.</p><p>"I don't back out, I take a contract and I finish it. So none of that walking away shit. Not going to happen." Another piece of the puzzle, from mercenary to hitman. Now I know what I'm dealing with, I just have to figure how to deal with it. I sit still and try to work through my options. I don't want to be the damsel in distress. If I'm going to prove my worth to Clark, make him see me as an equal, I need to do something. Even if it fails, something is better than nothing. I see David leaving and start to hope that I'll be left alone when another guy, I'm guessing the guy from the roof, but I can't be sure, come in.</p><p>BAM! CRASH! Loud explosions, I can't tell where they are coming from, but here is what chance I am going to get. The guard cocks his gun and runs out the door. I start rocking my chair back and forth. Maybe if I fall over I can find something to undo my bindings. A small hope, but I have to take it. Ouch! Well it worked, now I'm on my side and trying to move my body. I haven't heard anything outside in a while. Hopefully that is good news. "Ummm Chloe, what are you doing?" I turn my head to the side to see Clark standing there with a bemused look on his face. " What does it look like? I'm escaping obviously" he chuckles softly and helps me up, after ripping the bindings off. I hug him tightly, I put up a good front, but I was scared. "Let's go" I pull him towards the door. Clark gets in front before leaving. I would be offended, but he is bulletproof.</p><p>We make our way out of, what turns out to be, a warehouse. When we are in the clear Clark starts to tell me his side of the story. I guess, after I left, the roof guy started shooting him. Clark was able to jump up and grab him, he was about to find out what was going on when someone shot the guy. Killing him. By then I was already knocked out, and leaving the scene. Clark spent the rest of the day trying to find me. Lucky for me another commando guy tried to take Clark out. He is just a grunt, but he knew where I was. Clark already called the police and that should wrap everything up. Except it hasn't because David the ring leader had already left. I inform Clark telling him what little I've learned, including that these guys were hired to kill him. And judging by past actions, I would say David is the only one who knows the whole score.</p><p>"Chloe?" I look over at him, " I don't think we should be here when the cops get here. I can't really explain all this" I agree, but then he ask something unexpected, " ummm... Can I pick you up and super speed you back to the loft" "Hell Yeah! Clark" I jump into his arms, before he is even ready. The only way he can prevent me from falling to the ground is to grab my ass. I giggle at his expression. "Don't worry about it, I surprised you" I let him adjust his grip, but miss his hand. "Hang on" is all the warning I get. Fun doesn't describe what happens. Everything is a blur and I can't barely keep my eyes open. When I think I can't take it anymore, we are in the loft. Clark puts me down, but he has to hold me up as my knees go to jelly. "Whoa, you ok"</p><p>"Yeah, Clark. I just need to sit down for a second." He leads me over to his couch and we sit down. I lay my head down against him and take a deep breath. Finally relaxing since this all started. I feel one of his arm go around me and pull me close. Both of us taking comfort in each other.</p><p>"Clark?"</p><p>"Yeah Chloe?"</p><p>"Shouldn't we be worried that the last guys will come get you here?" He takes a deep breath and agrees we should. I go to change into another set of clothes. I pull whatever will be easiest to put on and walk around the corner. I'm topless and about to pull my pants of when... "Chloe, where do you think we shou..." His eyes take my body in for just a split second before he backs off and apologizes. "Oh Chloe! I'm so sorry. I didn't know"</p><p>"Oh Clark, I should have warned you. I didn't want to wear clothes I was kidnapped in."</p><p>I finish changing and come around the corner, Clark is standing there, back turned, waiting. I tell him it is safe and he tired to look at me, but can't quite make it. " Oh Clark" I walk up to him, " You really need to get over this embarrassment. So you've spent most of the day grabbing my ass or checking out my tits. We're adults get over it" I mock him. He looks at me a second and burst out laughing, " I can't believe you just said that" I laugh with him. " Clark, you know how I felt and maybe feel about you, but I'm not going to jump your bones just because we are in a high risk situation. No, I would only jump your bones if that is what we both wanted."</p><p>Well with that thought placed into his head, I turn the subject to getting the last guy. " Well now that we know he was hired. I say we follow the money." I boot up the laptop and start my hacks. Clark stands over my right shoulder, watching me. Bless him, I'm sure he has no clue with I'm doing, but he supports me and waits. After about 10 minutes I tell him to sit down and keep a look out, this may take a while. I'm work hard and my neck muscles start to crap up. I turn my head left and right, stretching it out, when I feel Clark's hands stop me. "Keep working, I'll loosen your muscles." he instructs me. I work, but pretty soon my attention is on the magic in Clark's fingers. He hits all the sore spot and I can feel all the stress melting away. "Ohhh Clark, is this another of your powers?" I moan as he finds yet another sensitive spot on my back. "No Chloe, but I am cheating a little bit." I look back at him , " How so?" I'm using my exray to look for the tension in your muscles," I want to point out that is so cool, but his fingers trace down to the small of my back. In that moment I'm taken to heaven. The only responds I have is to moan and lean back into him.</p><p>This goes on for a while, Clark's hands on my body and my moans of pleasure. Then something hits me, I haven't been moaning because of the massage. My thoughts have gone to dirty places. Places I thought I had gotten over. We are graduating soon; I shouldn't be pining over a guy, even one as good as Clark. I have to stop this! "Whoa" Clark's exclaims as I suddenly stand up. " I'm sorry Clark... Ummm... Cramp" His face drops and I realize that is an obvious lie, when he can see my muscles. "Ok, Clark, but you might want to take the cramp excuse, because the truth could get awkward." I see him take a second to work it though in his head. I wonder what is about to happen, but I figured I've given him enough information to let it drop. So the words that come out of his mouth surprise me, " No, I want to know. No more secrets between us...ever" " Ok Clark, lets sit down" We go back to the couch we fell asleep on just yesterday and get comfortable. I take a deep breath and launch into it. " I stood up, because I realized that I was no longer thinking about the massage, but about something else..." I stop trying to give us both one last out. "What else?" he nudges. " I was thinking about all the places I would like you to put those hands. I was thinking, how I'm only wish your hands would touch places only lovers should touch." I stop and wait for his responds.</p><p>"Chloe, I started the message because I've been thinking about what you said. You know, if we both wanted. After the talk we had last night, and how you been keeping my secret for so long. I realize I trust you Chloe. I love you... I mean I've always loved you, but this is more than friendship love ...you know?" he looks at me desperation in his eyes. I don't know why he looks desperate, I'm the one who's whole world is changing. I'm the one who has waited years to hear words like that coming from his mouth. That mouth, I've wanted to kiss it so many times. "Oh Clark... Yes, everything yes" I practically jump into his lap and do what I've always wanted, kiss him. My dreams are nothing compared to this reality. I never knew the missing ingredient between us was his walls coming down and a bit of teasing on my part.</p><p>His lips are amazing, and while his hands haven't started going places I would like, the are on my waist holding me close. Mine are running up and down his chest. That perfect chest, one of my hands lift his shirt as the other snakes up and claims his body. "Oh!" he jumps, but doesn't stop me. Our kiss deepen until he pushes his tongue deep into my mouth. Taking control and letting me follow where he leads. I lean back as his body hovers over me for a second. I lower my head, wishing he will stop hovering and press that body against mine. I can tell right away why he didn't press up against me right away. His chest isn't the only thing pressing up against me. There goes any questions on alien genitals. Come on you can't say you wouldn't wonder!</p><p>As our makeout session continuous I start to explore his body, my hands go everywhere I want. His chest, his ass, his manhood. I am a bit surprised at the girth. I rub up and down on his massive bulge. His hands finally start to explore my body. I'm not wearing a bra, so there is only the fabric of my t-shirt between his hand and my breast. He doesn't seem to know what to do with his hand. I'm astounded that those magic hands don't know how to please these my tits, when they were working wonders on my back. I bring a hand up to his and guide him to what I want. Showing him how to squeeze and tease my nipples. I'll say this, he is a quick learner as I moan, " Oh Clark, that's is. Right there" I used this as my chance and I unbuckled his pants. My hand wrapping around his manhood, getting my first feel. I guess everything about Clark is perfect, because Damn!. My boldness is rewarded with Clark pulling my shirt up exposing my body to his hungry eyes. I smile as he takes a second to look me over. " Oh I guess, you did like what you saw earlier" I taunt. He chuckles, " I did, but I felt bad about it." " Oh Clark, sometimes you are too good for your own good." I stick my chest out a bit, and say, " I hereby give you permission to stare, oggle, and lust over my body anyway, anytime, and anywhere you want." then snicker at the cast of his face.</p><p>Then the grin appears and we get back to business. Our tongues dueling for dominance as we kiss and his hands finally reach for my pants. Mine have been busy with learning every inch of his cock. The width, the length, and curve. I want to do more with it than touch. I want to kiss it, lick it, I want it inside my body. Oh God, do I want it, but this isn't a race. I know the benefits of taking my time. I lift my hips, when Clark pulls my jeans off and I relieve him of his shirt. " Get those pants off" I order. He stands up and I enjoy the show as Clark stands nude before me. I sit up and take in the view. "I take everything back..." He looks concerned. "Your superpower is being smoking hot." his laugh brightens the room. "Come closer" He steps up to me, his erection front and center. I extend my hand and take a hold of him. I bend forward and open wide, as the head passes my lips Clark groans in rapture. Now It's my turn to struggle with what to do. It must show, because Clark gives me tips and pointers as I go.</p><p>There is something so special about this, sharing with each other our wants and need, without worry. I'm grateful for his guidance, knowing that I'm increasing his pleasure as I do. Just as he increased mine earlier. We have this bond of trust between us now. Something that can never be broken. When his seed fills my mouth, I take it willingly, gladly. Knowing I brought Clark to this point I , not Lana, not Lois. ME. Chloe Sullivan. I look up at my man and swallow. "Oh Chloe, I didn't mean to do that so quickly." " I don't mind Clark, we just have to work at getting him up again" I point. "Come here" I pull him down and we fall into each other's arm, lips connecting and hand everywhere. This time, one of his hands explore my vagina and I'm not concerned that he doesn't know what he is doing. I let him explore for a while enjoy the feelings. I eventually guide him, and wow. "OH Clark, YES! yes...there" as I climax, I pull him into a deep kiss. Thrusting my tongue into his mouth. Moaning deeply.</p><p>I catch my breath and lean hold Clark close to me. The smart man that he is, just holds me and cuddles. Strong, sensitive, Smart, loving, and hundreds of other words could describe him. I think I'll stick with mine. When I'm ready, I start to kiss him softly. Building up everything again. We caress each other, fondling lovingly. When I'm really ready I ask him to line that cock of his up. As the tip presses against me, he ask," Are you sure?" A part of me is happy he can still ask that so close to doing this. It is sweet, I know if I say no, he would back off and we would wait. The other part of me is yelling , YES I'M READY. I've been ready since freshmen year. I signal I am, and his member enters me. I've never felt so whole before. We both take a second to get use to this before his hips start to move back and forth. I whisper, " I love you Clark" His eyes water up, " I love you too Chloe."<br/>
His cock is really starting to hit the right spots. We talk as we make love. We both let the other know when something feels good. With time and assurance we start to really get the rhythm. Our bodies sync up and enchantment happens. A perfect miracle happens, when it happens it happens together. As we reach our apex, I grab Clark tight jerking him to me. I don't ever want him to leave this moment. I want us to stay here forever. Of course that can't happen, but when it does end, it ends with a bang. I can feel him filling my body up. His climax is bigger than before. " OH SHIT! CHLOE" Wow, I got Clark to cuss. The wonders will never end.</p><p>As before we hold each other, only to have Clark sit up urgently. " Chloe, crap!" "What is it Clark?" " I ...you...we...you know..." Did I break him? " We made love?" I now have a question, he isn't on red k right? " Yes... but, we didn't have protection" Oh now I understand. " Oh Clark... ummm. I'm on the pill. No I hadn't done it yet, but I didn't want to take a chance either. So I made sure I would be ready when the time came. " His whole body relaxes and I can see he wasn't scared for himself, but for me. "I'm sorry I didn't think about it until it was too late. I shouldn't have been that irresponsible" I laugh loudly at that. " Clark, you still have a hit man after you and we are making love in literally the first place he will look." I see him look around at his loft and come to a decision. "Your right Chloe, we need to leave. Lets get a room and we can work from there until we get this fixed." Clark and I in a hotel room. I've had that dream before, but he's right we can't be together until we get things to normal.</p><p>An hour later we are in a seedy motel room, under fake names. I don't think to clerk cared one way or another. They rent by the hour here. I'm back on my laptop, trying to get at the finances of David Johnson, but having a hard time doing it. Clark is calling around trying to find out what happened with the guys we left at the warehouse. I can hear him in the background when my cell phone rings. I don't recognize the number, but decide to pick it up anyway. "Tell your boyfriend I want to talk to him" Clark looks my way, and I know his super hearing has kicked in. I turn on the speaker phone and say, " He can hear you" " I have your girlfriend's family, you want them back come to 404 business park. Alone. I let them go, you surrender. My employer wants you alive now. I suggest you take the offer." I already had a pen and paper writing notes, I use it to tell him. My dad is in another state right now. He can't have him. But then it hits me. Lana is staying with me. Shit. He thinks we are sisters. I write LANA on the paper and show Clark.</p><p>"I want proof of life"</p><p>"Clark? What..." she is cut off, but it is her. He agrees to his terms and hangs up. "Clark, you are not going alone. I'm going with you" he looks my way, "Of course you are Chloe" His agreement throws me off. I'm so ready to fight him over this, it didn't expect this. "Really?" "Yes Chloe. We are partners, and I trust you'll get Lana out while I take care of this guy. I want this over with. I want to shout to the world about us, but we have to save Lana first." I embrace Clark tightly, "Yes, let's do this." We take a taxi to an area about a block away from the address and discuss the plan. Clark is going to go in alone, but he isn't going to give up until Lana is safe. He is going to come in from the opposite direction we are now. I'm going to get there as fast as I safely can. Hopefully without being seen. He will call, when Lana is released, and tell me where to find her. I get her out, he is going to ruin that guys day.</p><p>We kiss before he speeds off. I start to make my way to the address, sticking to shadows. Not that there is much, but I try. I know I'm not on the "A" team, but we trust each other. Clark trusts me to take care of myself, he trust me to get Lana out and I trust him to take be safe. Doesn't mean I'm not scared, but, for Clark, I'll do anything. My phone rings and Clark tells me Lana is on her way to my direction. I find her a little bit later, running. "CHLOE!" she yells as she collapses into my arms. "Come on, we have to get out of here" " But Clark" "Don't worry, we have a plan" I have no clue what to tell her about the plan, but I'll figure that out later. We get back to my car, when I give her the keys and tell her to drive to the police station. "What about you?" I tell her this is part of the plan, even though it isn't. I run back to the address at top speed. I trust Clark, but I'm not going to leave him alone. We are never going to be alone again.</p><p>What I find horrifies me, Clark on the ground. Blood pouring from his nose, his shirt torn in several places, and he looks to be in pain. I'm not sure how this is happening. I should have come back to find Clark standing over the bad guy, not the other way around. Then I see it. David has something in his hand, green. Shit Kryptonaite. I have to get it away from Clark. But how, he is a highly trained combat expert. I have some self defense that Uncle Lane insisted on. Ok, I can use fighting, so I need to use smarts. I look around for something. I find a piece of rebar and pick it up. Good weight, I also find some rocks. Ok distraction and attack. I work my way closer. Luckily, there are some boxes between me and David. I get into position and throw the rock to the far side of the wall. CLANG! David looks towards the noise and I charge, rebar kept low. He turns to face me but it is too late, I'm swinging my weapon full speed towards his knee. CRACK. He howls in pain, Clark sees me and tries to say something. I imagine it is something like, get out of here. But since I can't hear him. I don't have to listen.</p><p>I know, why didn't I knock the meteor rock out of his hand? Hitting a hand that could move, before I could adjust, hard. Hitting a knee that shouldn't have time to move. While not easy, but a goal I could achieve. And I did. Now step two, get that rock. "You fuckin little girl. " He tries to get me, but I dodge out of the way. "Good Luck catching me" I taunt as I move backwards. My only hope is to get him and that rock away from Clark, then trust him to come up with something. I make it out the door, I look back and he is following. A bit too close for comfort. Shit, even with a busted knee, he can move. He is about to grab me, so I drop down and he trips over my body. I'll admit, I take a good hit to my side, but he drops hard. I see a bit of green go flying. I get up and follow it. I'm able to grab and throw it right before David hits me hard in the back of the head.</p><p>Next thing I know I'm on the ground look up at death. Or rather the man that is about to bring it to me. It's ok. Clark will be ok now, I can handle this as long as he is ok. Then, BAMB!, he is gone and Clark is there. He is holding me and I'm crying into his chest. Yes, not very heroic, but I truly thought I was dead and I'm just so happy I'm not.<br/>
The next few weeks are great. Clark and I are together. We make love every night. With David in custody, we have had the time to really search his background. He refuses to say who hired him and I've given up on asking. Clark and I are in his loft again. We just finished making love and are lounging around nude. I've grown so comfortable with Clark. Clothes, no clothes. No difference, but given the choice I choose no clothes. I mean look at him, wouldn't you? DING I look over at my laptop, " I guess its' found something." I get up and take a look. Oh shit, " Clark, look at this" he comes up behind me, " What is this?" he asks I explain I finally got a hit on David's financials. I know who paid him to kill Clark... " Professor Milton Fine"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>